Cameras of this type have been developed recently which have a magnetic record medium in the form of a disc driven by an electric motor. Each image is recorded on a concentric track.
Such an image recording system has a number of drawbacks, e.g., poor recorded images due to vibrations caused by the driving parts in motion during the shooting, high weight due to the motor components necessary for driving the disc, and large-capacity electric batteries or cells, and large external dimensions of the housing required for the various components.